callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M249 SAW
The M249 Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW) is the United States military's designation for the FN MINIMI 5.56 (Mini-mitrailleuse, French for Mini-Machine-Gun) light machine gun, one of the most prolific light machineguns in the world. There is both a triple-rail version and a rail-less version, which is used in game. The M249 SAW was first introduced in February 1982 with production in the US beginning in 1984. It replaced the M60 on the squad level, though the M60 continued to see use as an emplacement and vehicle mount. It supplements the M240 also in use by the US military. It fires the 5.56x45mm round used in the M16 and M4 Carbine from a 200-round disintegrating belt in a box or a 100-round disintegrating belt in a soft pouch. The M249 is also used by a large number of NATO and non-NATO countries including Israel, Japan and Greece. There are several variants, including a paratrooper model (M249 PARA) with a telescoping stock and the MK 46 in use by United States special operations forces. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In single-player, the M249 SAW is used by soldiers in the Special Air Service and the United States Marine Corps. The weapon is available in Charlie Don't Surf, The Bog, War Pig, Heat, Sins of the Father and Ultimatum. The M249 SAW is the preferred weapon of SSgt. Griggs. In multiplayer, the M249 SAW has a relatively high rate of fire compared to the RPD and M60E4 but is offset by low bullet damage. A Red Dot Sight, grip, or an ACOG Scope can be attached to the M249 SAW. It excels in hardcore mode, where it delivers one-hit kills (but note that because the SAW does exactly 30 damage, the same amount of health as is in Hardcore, anyone using Juggernaut will take two hits to kill, and if the bullet even touches another surface before hitting the target it will not be a kill). Using the SAW with Double Tap brings the rate of fire to 1200rpm (only the P90 and Mini-Uzi are also capable of 1200rpm in this fashion). The Grip attachment for the SAW greatly increases its hip accuracy (in addition to decreasing its recoil), making as accurate as a submachine gun when firing from the hip. This is actually a greater increase than Steady Aim would provide. If the Grip is used in conjunction with Steady Aim, the SAW remains fairly accurate from the hip even at long ranges. Also, the SAW, like the other two light machine guns, is very effective against enemy helicopters. However, due to its lower damage per bullet, it will take slightly over one magazine to shoot down a helicopter with full health without Stopping Power. In single player, the SAS sometimes use the M249 SAW. This is inaccurate, as they would actually be using the similar FN Minimi. A favored multiplayer tactic is to use a Grip or a ACOG Scope, Steady Aim, and Double Tap with the gun. Its incredibly high rate of fire combined with superb accuracy is more than adequate in most situations. Image:m249_4.png|Regular view Image:m249iron_4.png|Ironsight Image:m249mounted.png|Mounted view Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the SAW returns only as a mounted machine gun, in the level Whiskey Hotel. Its appearance is identical to its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart. The pickup icon is also used for other mounted machine guns, such as the M2 Browning Machine Gun. However it's 7.62 counterpart, the M240 appears in the game as a man-portable machine gun. Trivia *The SAW is modeled with a 200-round box magazine, but only carries 100 rounds fully loaded in game. The reason the game has a 100-round box magazine may be to balancing issues between the SAW, M60E4, and the RPD. However, it is not known why the SAW was not modeled with the round soft pouch instead. *In Modern Warfare 2 the M4 Carbine`s sights are very similar sights to that of the M249 SAW. *In real life the SAW's reload time would vary depending on if you have a box mag or not. Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:Belgian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Belt-fed